Kyohaku no Yuki
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre luego de la guerra contra Asgard? Los Dioses Guerreros revividos quien dejar sus sitios a otros guerreros y estos deben luchar por sus armaduras.


_Opening Theme: Therion – Asgard _

Aquí ando como todas las mañanas desde hace 6 años, ya el calor es totalmente soportable. Aún de no vivir bajo la tenue luz del sol, el calor dentro de este volcán es peor al de cualquier otro lugar. La lava que borbotea bajo mis pies fluye cálida por el muro que he vuelto a levantar frente a mí y que intento aguantar con mi Cosmo. Escucho a mi Maestro frente a mí gritándome, debo elevarlo más... y tal como empezó rodeándome blanquecino se hace más fuerte y brillante. Plateado... lo que era un muro se convierte en una corriente de lava ardiente que vuelve al corazón del volcán y con ello la sonrisa de mi hermano y mentor se muestra con orgullo.

– Con esos trucos sorprenderías a la mismísima Diosa Freyja. –sólo atino a reír y a volver a recoger mis cabellos que comienzan a caer a mis lados.

– Sabes que esto que llamas truco es parte de mis ataques –me estiro lo que puedo y miro intensamente a Hagen a los ojos, unos ojos que son totalmente iguales a los míos–. ¿Y? ¿Me das tu visto bueno para ir con Lord Duhbe?

Mi hermano ríe, me gusta oír esa risa, tal como lo hacía de pequeña mientras en un rincón le veía entrenar y veía aquellas ansias brillando en los ojos tan claros de mi hermano. Se acerca a mí y coloca su mano sobre mi cabello en una suave caricia y asiente.

– Puedo estar orgulloso de que tú portes a Beta, porque sé que lo harás. Con ello los que ya decidimos retirarnos, podemos sentirnos muy orgullosos.

La idea de la marcha de algunos de los Dioses Guerreros no es algo que yo lleve bien; sinceramente, no me gusta nada. Es como si pudiera oler la palabra PELIGRO bien cerca. Mizar, Delta y Beta, tres armaduras con nuevos portadores. Y Odín quiera que entre los seis que quedamos, salgan los más aptos para ellas. Yo sólo conozco a dos de los jóvenes que quieren portar las armaduras de los conquistadores y por Odín que si ellos fueran los que las tuvieran, me sentiría muy contenta.

_Intro Diego: Sôber - El hombre de Hielo _

Uno de ellos es Diego, sus rasgos delatan que ha venido desde fuera a Asgard. Es un chico un poco más pequeño que yo y alguien muy apegado a las costumbres y a los Dioses que veneramos. Le he escuchado tocar un arpa junto al Caballero Mime y de sus dedos he escuchado hermosas melodías, también he podido descubrirle cerca del Vigrid entrenando con una espada y a solas en la biblioteca de los discípulos devorando uno tras otro libro.

Es de los pocos alumnos que hablan conmigo, digamos que junto a él y al discípulo de Alcor son con quienes más he pasado mis ratos libres; que son pocos pero siempre valiosos. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos, y sólo puedo sonreír mientras mis pasos se dirigen inexorablemente a la parte de la ciudadela donde de seguro estará entrenando mi buen amigo.

El paso desde el volcán hasta llegar a la ciudadela es hermoso, todo es blanco... Y sonrió al ver cómo comienza el viento a enfurecerse en una sobria pelea con la nieve y ésta última a enmarañarse en mis cabellos y a acariciar mi piel. Ahí recuerdo algo que Diego me comentó una de las últimas veces que hablamos, justo cuando mis tormentos comenzaron a hacerse más presentes; cuando mis temores sobre mi Destino con la armadura de Beta se hicieron más evidentes.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquella noche mientras todo Asgard se sumía en el sueño. Nuestros Maestros habían decidido que era tiempo de que demostráramos nuestra valía empezando a hacer rondas de vigilancia. Pero aquel día mi cabeza andaba sumida en pensamientos desde que escuché a los soldados hablar de mí días antes. Eso hizo que mi rendimiento decreciera en los entrenamientos y el poder que comenzaba a manar de mi propia sangre, sangre de guerreros, fuera a menor.

Vi cómo Diego me miraba mientras yo, frustrada, seguía pensando en irme lejos. Hagen podría tener problemas al saber todo el mundo nuestro parentesco; recuerdo cuando los gemelos Zeta y Alcor lo descubrieron y yo sinceramente no tenía ganas de tener a medio Asgard no sólo en contra mía, sino de mi hermano. Al volverme por escuchar un ruido vi a Diego mirándome muy fijamente aún sin perder su seriedad, me volví a él mientras sentía el frío acariciar mis mejillas.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Eso puedes decírmelo tú, Alexiel, ¿por qué estás calmando tus ansias guerreras?

– ¿Cómo?

– Mira el cielo. ¿ves las estrellas? –asentí levemente–. Todas parecen iguales ante los ojos de los humanos pero ante tus ojos, tú que sabes del cielo y de las estrellas, sabes que no lo son. Sabes que unas están más cerca, otras más lejos, unas tienen un color más rojizo y otras no. –se sentó a mi lado y me dedicó una suave sonrisa–. Por eso yo sé que algo te pasa, ante los ojos de cualquiera que no te conociera tus facciones tranquilas no lo demuestran, pero a mí no me lo puedes esconder.

Yo me sorprendí. ¿Cómo podía una persona saber tanto de otra cuando sólo se habían visto escasas veces? Eso era lo que más me sorprendía de aquel joven de grandes y expresivos ojos, la verdad en sus ellos y en sus propias palabras.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en las ruinas de la Citadel. Mis pasos se volvieron más cautos y mi Cosmo estuvo más atento que de costumbre, sobre todo cuando noté en la distancia unas cuerdas de arpa casi invisibles. Sonreí suavemente y caminé decidida hacia las cuerdas. Cerré los ojos al sentir una de ellas dispararse hacia mí y salté esquivándola, por lo que otras dos cuerdas se lanzaron a mi izquierda y derecha, salté hacia atrás dando una vuelta cayendo sobre mi rodilla. Levanté la cara y lo vi, vestido de blanco con su cabello cayendo a su lado y esa serena expresión.

– Excelentes reflejos, pequeña Alexiel.

– Gracias Mime –le observo fijamente y por un segundo me parece ver una sonrisa en sus labios pero cuando lo miro bien, no es así.

Y ahora que los veo a todos de pie, vivos de nuevo, luego del ataque de Atenea y sus caballeros, no me lo creo. No sé que designios tenga Odín al traerles de nuevo a la vida, pero sean cuales sean lucharemos. Recuerdo cuando vi caer a mi hermano, cuando los vi caer a todos y mi corazón vuelve a romperse, suspiro y cierro los ojos, prefiero no traer malos pensamientos puesto que estos pueden hacerse realidad.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si vienes a por Diego ya se te adelantó Áyax. Ese joven gatito es rápido como el mismo viento.

Áyax, él también llegó desde lejos y es el aspirante a la armadura de Zeta; la que en tiempos llevara Syd de Mizar. Ahora que pienso, es el único que no ha vuelto; su propio hermano volvió y él, que consta como uno de los guerreros divinos, no lo hizo. Los designios de Odín a veces son raros de entender.

– Pues viendo que mi llegada no sirvió para nada, creo que lo mejor que hago es ir a comer algo, tengo que seguir entrenando.

Una mano que acaricia mis cabellos, como siempre. Le miro sonriendo, creo que soy la única de las aspirante que aún mantiene su sonrisa ¿o será que yo me he criado junto a ellos y sé lo que necesitan en cada momento? Las sonrisas a Mime, el silencio al guerrero de Delta o los juegos con Phenrill; siempre me he mantenido cerca de ellos y lloré sus muertes como si fuera la de mi propio hermano...

_ Flashback Intro Alexiel: Stratovarius – Tears of ice _

_Hace casi cuatro años de esto, a mis 13 años de edad, una guerra se cierne en mis amadas tierras heladas. Quedan pocos días para mi cumpleaños, pero no soy nadie en palacio; soy una de las tantas jóvenes que acompaña a las princesas, en concreto a la princesa Flare ya que mi hermano siempre lo deseó así. _

_Ahora que la observo, entiendo por que mi hermano siente algo más por ella, cada vez que Hagen mira a la princesa le brillan los ojos. Ella es dulce, es bonita y cariñosa con todos, hasta con Alberich de Megrez; es el único de los Dioses Guerreros que me da miedo. Más que miedo es respeto, no es temor... _

_Él también ha muerto, puedo sentirlo. Ha caído como han ido cayendo todos por las manos de los Atenienses. Primero Tholl en los aledaños al Palacio, Phenrill cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento... Aún puedo sentir cómo Jin llora la muerte de su dueño, de su amigo, de su familia como les llamaba. Luego mi hermano en aquella cueva de magma donde entrenó tanto tiempo, de manos de aquel rubio caballero de Atenea... Mime, Alberich, Syd, Bud... Y ahora Siegfried, no pude llegar a tiempo; ya todos se habían marchado. _

– ¿Alexiel? ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

– Ah... Mime, nada. No te preocupes –me alcé un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla–. Iré a por Diego y por Áyax, ¡¡adiós!!

_Intro Áyax: Therion – Nifelheim _

Áyax, él es otro de mis compañeros; también llegó desde el exterior poco tiempo después de la batalla contra los Caballeros de Atenea. Recuerdo el día cuando llegó a las puertas de Valhalla, venía moribundo, llevaba días sin comer y sin las ropas adecuadas para el frío de Asgard. Unos soldados lo recogieron y pensaron que era parte de los guerreros de Atenea por lo que por órdenes de la Princesa Hilda fue trasladado a una de las habitaciones de Palacio y cuidado por las jóvenes Valquirias que ahora eran las moradoras del Valhalla.

El día que despertó yo estaba a su lado, desde que llegó creo que pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de su cama. Habían pasado unos diez días desde la muerte de los Dioses Guerreros, y yo me sentía demasiado sola, la sola falta de mi hermano tenía mi cabeza demasiado traumatizada por todo lo pasado.

– _Alexiel... ve por.... _

– _Cuida a Hilda... _

– _Alexiel...hermana... _

– _Hasta siempre...mi pequeña... _

Cuando menos cuenta me di, un par de ojos verdes me miraban interrogantes. Yo no pude más que sonreír aún cuando me encontraba totalmente infeliz y mis ojos lo gritaran a todo aquel que me miraba en aquel entonces.

– ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

– No es nada –sonreí levemente intentando calmarle, le quité una compresa fría de la frente y coloqué otra–. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

– Me llamo Áyax –al verle mirándome tan atento agrandé mi sonrisa, por su cara y demás, era más o menos de mi edad–. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

– Estás en Asgard, concretamente en el Palacio Valhalla. Y mi nombre es Alexiel de Merak... ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿De dónde vienes o algo así?

Su mirada se había vuelto fría, melancólica y por unos segundos una pizca de miedo brillaban en aquellos ojos. Al darme cuenta cambié de tema, me levanté y casi hice algo para tropezarme, con lo que escuché una tenue risa. Me volví y le sonreí;

– Descansa Áyax, si estás aquí es porque has sido conducido por Odín, mi querido amigo.

Y ahora que levanto la vista, los encuentro a ambos a la entrada esperándome. Áyax siempre sonriente y junto a él, cruzado de brazos mientras los rojizos cabellos caen a su lado, Diego. Llego hasta ellos y recibo un saludo de Diego y un abrazo de Áyax. Sí, mi camino ya está definido. Mi sitio es en Asgard, con la armadura de Beta y luchando al lado de ellos.

_Intro Pablo: Metallica – One _

Luego de la comida volvimos a salir. Áyax entró al bosque siguiendo el Cosmo de su maestro, Bud de Alcor, mientras Diego y yo salíamos hacia la Planicie del Vigrid. Al salir una mano se cierne sobre mi hombro y me vuelvo, conozco cualquier movimiento, hasta la calidez de su mano. Sonrío y le guiño un ojo a Diego para caminar hacia el patio siguiendo a aquel que ha ido por mí sin palabras. Al llegar al patio veo otro joven, un poco más alto que yo y con el cabello castaño y largo. Al volverse me sonríe, sus ojos son también castaños como su cabello, algo más claros pero eso sí, muy vivarachos; me hace recordar los ojos de mi buen Áyax, siempre sonrientes.

– Alex, sé que es algo tarde para contarlo, pero debo presentarte a Pablo –el aludido me sonrió levemente–. El será quien porte a Alpha siempre que pase su prueba.

Asentí y le tendí mi mano al joven, no era nada difícil mantener un secreto aunque fuera tan grande como Pablo. Reí interiormente por el comentario pero luego la sonrisa se borró de mi cara y miré a mi otro Maestro, a Siegfried, con una cara entre miedo y frustración.

– Entonces, ¿eso dice que os vais, maestro? –me puse frente a él y levanté los ojos observándole fijamente. Me puse de puntitas llegando cerca de él–. ¿Nos vas a dejar?

– El tiempo se acaba Alexiel –dijo mirándome con sus preciosos ojos zafiro y revolviéndome el cabello–. Es ahora o nunca, lo sabes pequeña.

Sé que el joven aprendiz se habrá quedado extrañado de mi cercanía con Siegfried, pero no puedo evitarlo, suspiro y comienzo a correr alrededor de la Planicie de Vigrid visiblemente preocupada. Mis predicciones pocas veces son falsas, sé que las princesas se han preocupado muchas veces por ello y por eso me pidieron que entrenara físicamente pero lo sigo sintiendo. Pablo corre a la par de mi velocidad, a mi lado y siento cómo me mira un par de veces; vuelvo la mirada y me encojo de hombros preguntándole sin palabras;

– ¿Preocupada?

– Un poco –susurro mientras a una palmada de Siegfried yo tomo una espada larga y mi compañero una lanza, nos da unas instrucciones y Pablo me hace un signo de que no pasa nada mientras sonríe. Me da ánimos, se ve que es un buen chico... Miro la empuñadura de la espada y siento de nuevo el mismo toque en mi hombro... y sonrío mirando a mi Maestro.

– Empezamos con las posiciones... ¡¡ahora!!

Empuño la espada y la levanto por encima de mi cabeza, rápidamente termino las posiciones que repito una y otra vez. Alta, manteniendo la espada por encima de mi cabeza, media y bajo la espada apuntando hacia delante, la bajo quedando la punta de la espada apuntando al suelo, luego a ambos lados, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez frente a la nieve y bajo los atentos ojos de mi Maestro...

----

_Tema de Entrada: Wada Kaoru – Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha OST1) _

Esto es demasiado interesante, sobre todo ver la forma en la que la joven que entrena Phenrill olisquea el aire. Un aire que lleva todo el día enrarecido y ni yo mismo me encuentro cómodo, tal vez es el olor previo a la sangre que traen todas las batallas o tal vez, el miedo de muchos aspirantes a las armaduras.

El alumno de Alberich y Mime camina lenta y pausadamente tras de Alberich, si no distinguiera ambos Cosmos. Puedo jurar que el del muchacho y el de Delta son iguales, aunque distintos, puesto que el Cosmo gentil de Mime transpira en él. Es una suerte para el muchacho, Diego creo que se llama, el tener lo mejor de ambos.

En un rincón veo a mi alumno con los alumnos de Alpha, los tres se encuentran muy tranquilos pero la chica, la hermana de Merak, es quien más calmada está y aún no entiendo el porqué. Es como si ella reconociera en esos instantes lo que está pasando y no se preocupase, o si estuviera preparándose para la batalla. Ni una sombra como yo, podría centrarse más que ella...

Hilda llega hasta el lado de los Dioses Guerreros y dio comienzo a la pelea por la armadura de Delta. Alberich como actual portador, se colocó a su lado ante la atenta mirada de Hagen y Siegfried quienes se apostaron detrás de la Princesa. Todos los que estábamos en la Planicie de Vigrid sentimos en ese mismo instante como el frío emerge del Cosmo de Diego y a sus manos acude una espada.

_Tema de Diego: Within Temptation – Mother Earth _

Todos se sorprendieron con ello menos su Maestro y su propia contrincante quien poniéndose en posición de ataque sonrió.

– ¿Te gustan esos juguetitos?

– Creo que no venimos a jugar, joven Niereinne... –veo que la chica por un instante se desestabiliza y pierde un poco el control de su Cosmo.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre?

– Simple, controlé a todos mis oponentes y descubrí los puntos débiles y vuestras técnicas... –ahora que lo escucho y veo la cara de aceptación de Alberich no puedo dejar de pensarlo, este chico es el justo ganador de la armadura de Delta y el digno discípulo de un tipo como Alberich de Megrez.

La chica parece enfurecerse y ataca directamente, más que como un lobo parece ser ágil como un lince, su Cosmo aún no está muy trabajado pero su rapidez es innata. El discípulo de Megrez sólo la observa con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su Cosmo lentamente va aumentando, un Cosmo demasiado firme para ser el de un discípulo.

Observo cómo Mime anda algo intranquilo, seguramente no le gusta que su también alumno porte la espada, la Vetur Logi como escuché a Siegfried susurrar, pero Mime no puede meterse en la pelea como ninguno de nosotros puede. Cuando me doy cuenta uno de los ataques de la chica se dispara hacia Diego justo cuando éste utiliza una de las técnicas de Mime y se multiplica ante los ojos curiosos de su contrincante, quien para su ataque y expande su Cosmo intentando saber cuál de aquellas imágenes era la verdadera. Aquel momento aprovechado por Diego se recordará en la posterior historia de Asgard y de los Dioses Guerreros.

Unas ramas de árboles aprisionaban a la joven Niereinne ante Diego, éste sonríe levemente; una mezcla entre virtud y alegría destella en sus ojos observándola. Cualquier otro aprendiz seguramente mataría a su contrincante pero Diego sólo espera que Niereinne acepte su derrota por esta vez.

– Podrás seguir luchando por otro manto sagrado...

– Seré la deshonra de mi familia, mi padre no querrá tenerme bajo su techo...

– Claro que si querrá, no podrá dejar fuera a una futura Diosa Guerrera –la joven acepta su destino admitiendo la derrota. En ese momento los árboles desatan el cuerpo de la joven que cae como un peso muerto en los brazos de Diego, quien le sonríe limpiamente y le deja en el suelo, caminando hacia Hilda y sus Maestros. Él sigue el protocolo fijado de tiempos anteriores e hinca una rodilla entregando la Vetur Logi por sobre su cabeza, Hilda toma la espada y le pide que se ponga de pie.

Tholl se encuentra a mi lado, fijándose en todo aquello me pone una mano en el hombro y me señala a Áyax quien es abrazado por la hermana de Merak justo antes de quedar frente a Heinrich. Me mira y agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto para luego mirarme de reojo y sonreír con sus ojos, como un felino.

– Tienes un buen alumno Bud – me susurra Tholl.

– Sólo espero que haga un buen trabajo, como el de ese chico. –digo aún fijándome en Diego quien es recompensado por la princesa con la espada tras de su combate y ahora se reúne con los demás discípulos quienes le aclaman como si fuera un héroe de guerra.

_Tema de Áyax: Within Temptation – Blooded _

Veo a Bud que se acerca a Hilda, al lado donde anteriormente estaba Alberich, quien ahora acude hacia el grupo de revoltosos alumnos. Mime ya se encuentra allí, mira a Diego y le estrecha la mano fuertemente contento por la batalla librada por su alumno. Una batalla que a mis ojos, ha estado llena de honor... es una suerte que el próximo portador de Delta tenga honor. Noto un codazo de Phenrill que hace que me sobresalte y le mire, el portador de Épsilon me señala al alumno de Bud y acto seguido al otro joven. Parpadeo un par de veces, el joven en cuestión es Heinrich, un antiguo guardián de Palacio.

La Princesa Hilda también se da cuenta pero decide que es mejor comenzar la pelea y así lo hace.

En ese momento veo como Heinrich corre hacia Áyax, pero éste lo repele con un salto limpio, al más puro estilo de un felino y le da una patada en la cara. El gigante se enfurece y vuelve a arremeter contra él joven que simplemente ríe y vuelve a saltar sobre su contrincante.

– ¡¡Maldito enano!! Ya verás, ¡¡esa armadura es para mi!!

– ¿Enano? –observo a mis alumnos que no paran de reír en cuanto escucharon lo de enano, y sin duda es para reír puesto que Áyax es el más alto de los alumnos con sus casi dos metros de altura.

Al escuchar las risas Heinrich enfurece y embiste contra Áyax como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, algo que el chico con excelentes reflejos esquiva y se coloca en posición de batalla mientras a su alrededor, de un color azul claro, se distingue su Cosmo. Aún es un Cosmo que necesita trabajo pero no sólo es fuerte, sino lleno de convencimiento y de ganas de luchar.

– El supremo arte de la guerra... –dice el joven mientras eleva su Cosmo– ... es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar.

– Sun Tzu... –escucho que susurra Alberich que se encuentra a mi lado.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es Sun Tzu?

– Sun Tzu fue un general chino que vivió alrededor del siglo V antes de Cristo. La colección de ensayos sobre el arte de la guerra atribuida a Sun Tzu es el tratado sobre dicho tema más antiguo que se conoce... Y esa frase, es una de las tantas frases del libro –me explica Delta mientras observo al joven.

–El arte de la guerra, ¡¡es el de matar a tus enemigos!! –grita Heinrich aturdido y furioso contraatacando a Áyax, el joven salta y dispara parte de su Cosmo con el ataque.

– ¡¡Blue Impulse!! –es como si estuviera observando a Syd, sus entrenamientos, sus peleas... Parpadeé cuando vi caer al enorme Heinrich de rodillas, casi como un niño asustado. Phenrill y Alberich miraban sorprendidos mientras el joven Áyax se acercaba a una distancia prudencial - ¿Qué ocurre?

– Ganaste –escucho que susurra el que en un día fue capitán de la guardia de Palacio–. Hacía mucho que no veía tal ataque ni sentía un Cosmo así... y yo no puedo pelear contra eso.

– Entonces –dice Hilda mientras se encamina hacia ambos jóvenes–, Áyax, discípulo de Bud de Alcor, has ganado tu batalla... y has sido llamado por Odín para luchar en su nombre.

– Gracias, Milady –sonríe el joven besando la mano de la Princesa para luego encaminarse donde están mis alumnos y todos los demás, abrazándose entre ellos.

Sonrío al mirarlos mientras observo a otro de los discípulos que ya está en el Vigrid esperando ansioso, camino hacia los discípulos y coloco una de mis manos sobre un hombro del joven Áyax.

– Felicidades, has dado una muestra de poder inigualable... –miro a mis alumnos–. Pablo, es tu turno ahora....

– ¡¡Sí Maestro Siegfried!! –se vuelve a los otros tres, Diego ya más tranquilo le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, Alexiel hace la señal de victoria con sus dedos y Áyax le para antes de salir.

– Si vuelves sin la armadura, sentirás miedo.. mucho miedo de mí –dice intentando infundirle temor.

– Si vuelvo con ella, pagarás una ronda de hidromiel en el pueblo.

– Eso, eso, yo me apunto –dice Alexiel abrazándoles a ambos.

– De acuerdo, pero trae a Alpha aquí –dije palmeándole la espalda mientras yo soy quien ahora se coloca a un lado de la Princesa Hilda.

– Siegfried... ¿Preocupado por Pablo?

– Un poco, Princesa... un poco....

_Tema de Pablo: Rhapsody – Lamento Eroico _

Noto a Siegfried preocupado, creo que esta pelea trae algo más que el simple reto de ganar la armadura. Es algo más profundo y mi amigo sabe bien que es algo fuerte, me coloco detrás de él y le pongo una mano en el hombro apretándole un poco, transmitiéndole confianza; algo que siempre hemos tenido ambos. Se vuelve y me mira fijamente, sus ojos me transmiten su pesar y la preocupación por el muchacho.

Me vuelvo y lo observo, está firme en el centro del Vigrid, el viento que empieza a predecir la próxima tormenta de nieve no le hace nada. El viento se enreda entre sus cabellos y los alborota. El otro discípulo es un joven más o menos de la misma edad, o un poco más mayor. Se deshace de la capa que lo cubre y los demás discípulos, los cuales se arremolinan cerca de nosotros se quedan de piedra, nadie puede creérselo.

– Ese es Garth...

– Pero si él murió... él salió de Asgard luego de la muerte de ella...

Noto cómo Alexiel es una de las que se abren paso entre los demás discípulos seguida de Áyax y Diego, los tres cuchichean entre ellos y al poco se escuchan sus voces, Pablo se ha quedado estático contemplando al otro joven sin poder reaccionar mientras Garth le mira, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡¡Pablo, despierta!!

– Reacciona por Odín...

– Si pierdes me pagas además de la ronda una cena –grita el discípulo de Alcor, Pablo se vuelve y le mira. Observa a sus compañeros con lágrimas en los ojos y sonríe suavemente. No necesita dar las gracias con palabras porque sus propios ojos lo han hecho.

Siegfried vuelve a tensarse cuando ve que Pablo se da la vuelta y sus ojos cambian, la viveza y claridad de antes cambia. Sus ojos se oscurecen de odio y sus manos se intentan aferrar a algo inexistente bajo ellas.

– Venga niñito, ¿vas a esperar todo el día para reunirte con ella?

¿Ella? Nadie entiende nada, menos Siegfried que le comenta algo a la Princesa Hilda en tono bajo. Yo no dejo de mirar insistentemente a los discípulos, ninguno de ellos comprenden lo que pasa y menos aún cuando Pablo arremete con sus puños contra Garth, enceguecido. Este solo ríe mientras lo esquiva y le golpea por la espalda dejándolo caer al suelo como un peso muerto.

– Aún no entiendo por qué Stena se enamoró de ti, por que te prefería a ti antes que a mi. No eres guerrero, ¡¡no tienes honor Pablo!!

Parecen minutos desde que veo a Pablo levantarse, pero no ha pasado más que unos segundos en los que su Cosmo, enfurecido, ha hecho aparición brillando como la luz del sol entre las brumas que empiezan a llenar Asgard. Volviéndose a lanzar contra él, Garth no opone resistencia alguna y vuelve a voltear, esquivándolo ahora golpeándole firmemente con su pierna volviéndole a tirar al suelo. Los discípulos están cada vez más atentos a todo, Diego bufa en un rincón sin poder creérselo y Áyax no deja de gritarle un solo segundo a Pablo para que se levante y pelee por una vez en la vida, aún cuando Mime les pide a todos que guarden la calma. Cuando fijo mi vista me doy cuenta de que Alexiel, seguida por otros discípulos se arrodillan en el frío suelo rezando a Odín. Garth se vuelve y se enfurece, su odio es palpable en sus ojos y su Cosmo emana rojizo y furioso de él.

– Malditos todos, sois... tú...

– ¡¡No te atrevas!! –Pablo se levanta de nuevo pero Garth no se da cuenta de él mientras avanza hacia una de las jóvenes a la que por unos minutos confunde con Stena, Pablo se da cuenta de ello y explota su Cosmo que le rodea con más poder, más seguridad alrededor de él–. ¡¡Odin Sword!!

El ataque rodea a Garth levantándolo por sobre Pablo y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Pablo se pone en defensa, parece que es algo más que perfeccionado con Siegfried mientras Garth intenta levantarse pero no para atacar a Pablo, sino que intenta volver a atacar a la joven.

– ¡¡Dragon Bravest Blizzard!! –grita el joven discípulo de Alpha golpeando a Garth, cayendo éste inconsciente al suelo, el ataque más poderoso de la estrella Alpha ha hecho acto de presencia.

Siegfried va hacia él y lo vuelve, felicitándole; yo me acerco a ambos y observo a Pablo.

– Has sido muy valiente, demasiado como para anteponer un ideal sobre un sentimiento. Mis felicitaciones.

– ¡¡Gracias Guerrero de Beta!! –me dice el joven mientras estrecha mi mano–. Ahora, es el turno de su hermana...

Y es así, cuando me vuelvo la veo caminar hacia nosotros mientras recoge su cabello para que no le moleste. Ella para frente a mí y me mira fijamente. No puedo creer que haya crecido tanto, que se parezca tanto a mí y que ahora sea, la próxima protectora de mi estrella.

– Suerte mi pequeña...

– La tendré –dice mostrándome el dije que antaño llevara mi madre colgado de su cuello, un pequeño caballo encabritado de plata, con las crines rubíes.

_Tema de Alexiel: Within Temptation – Ice Queen _

Por fin dejan a la muchacha sola para que pelee, era hora ya de que lo hicieran; llevo tiempo observándola y sé que me tiene respeto y hasta casi miedo. Quiero ver que es capaz de dar esta hermana de Merak, la única Asgardiana de sangre que ha pasado por el Vigrid hoy para pelear por un honor que muchos piensan que les pertenece, una pandilla de ignorantes eso sí debo reconocer.

Hagen y Siegfried se apostan a los lados de Hilda, Siegfried parece un poco más calmado pero ahora el intranquilo es Hagen, algo normal siendo su hermana pequeña quien está ahí, jugando contra guerreros. He de reconocer que una mujer como Diosa Guerrera no es algo que vea bien, es algo que nunca ha pasado y no debería pasar ahora, no se debería alterar la historia pero si la Sacerdotisa lo quiere, nadie debe hacerle frente. Allá cada uno con lo que desee, yo aún en mi negación estoy intrigado. Parece muy segura de sí misma cuando se encuentra frente a frente a su contrincante, cuando él joven la mira su cara se contrae sorprendida. Creo que hoy voy a divertirme un poco más...

El joven sonríe y la ataca presto, pero me sorprendo cuando ella en vez de esquivarle, le hace frente apresando sus puños con las manos desnudas. Intenta medir su fuerza, o eso es lo que todos creemos. Muchos se sorprenden, entre ellos yo cuando su frío Cosmo emana de ella congelando las manos del joven que más sorprendido que nadie se echa atrás con parte de las manos congeladas. Definitivamente, esta chica no es una aldeana cualquiera.

– Hemos cambiado mucho Freyr –le dice la chica elevando su Cosmo, pareciera como si flameantes llamas la recubrieran–. Tres años es mucho tiempo.

– Demasiado Alexiel, veo con orgullo que eres una digna Merak, tan terca como siempre –la sonrisa en los labios del chico adquiere un matiz de burla. Perdedor. Esas cosas sólo lo hacen las personas que no confían en su inteligencia. Y parece que la hermana de Merak lo comprende cuando explota violentamente su Cosmo y se ve rodeada de llamas, el fuego en su máxima expresión.

– ¡¡Great Ardent Pressure!! –por una vez en toda la vida que llevo en estas tierras me he sorprendido gratamente, pues el control de esta chica sobre el fuego me ha sobrecogido, puesto que aunque su Cosmo destila frío el calor hace mella en todo el que ha nacido o entrenado en Asgard. Todos sentimos el azote del calor menos ella y Hagen quien no pierde nada de lo que pasa delante de sus ojos. El calor disminuye y me fijo en lo pasado, el joven está en un rincón completamente resguardado del calor con sus brazos, cuando se levanta la camiseta está completamente desgarrada y la hermana de Merak sonríe levemente al tiempo que toma posición de defensa.

Las llamas que por un instante me pareció ver recubrir las manos de Alexiel desaparecen ante los ojos atónitos de todos quienes esperan un contraataque de parte del joven, pero el solo sonríe y termina de eliminar su ropa desgarrada mientras eleva su brazo y corre al encuentro de la rubia guerrera la cual para la mano aún destrozando la protección de su mano derecha.

– ¿Por qué no te das cuenta Alexiel? Tu lugar no es este entre tantos guerreros...

– Ah, no –dice ella elevando ahora su Cosmo frío, igual de perfecto que el cálido Cosmo anterior–. Mi sitio es en una casa, de ama de casa ¿verdad?

– Tú eras mi futura esposa...

– ¡¡Era!! –dice la joven alzando violentamente su Cosmo empezando a helar la mano de su contrincante–. Era la que debía quedarse pacientemente a esperarte... la mujer bajo tu yugo... ¡¡Alternance!!

Aquello era digno de observar, chorros de aire helado y de aire caliente golpeando a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi llegando al séptimo sentido. El chico cayó de rodillas semi-inconsciente y ella soltó su mano volteándose,

– Espero que no pienses más que las mujeres sólo servimos para una sola cosa.

Observé a ambos hermanos que se fundían en un fraternal abrazo y a Hilda que daba por terminada la ronda de aquel día. Por suerte aprendí muchas cosas hoy, algo primordial...

– Felicidades señorita Alexiel de Merak –dije acercándome a ella quien se volvió después de saludar a sus amigos y se quedó estática mientras me miraba con sus ojos claros.

– Muchas gracias, Guerrero de Megrez.

– No debe temblar, muchacha –aún esas palabras en mi boca se escuchan raras–. Vengo a darle la enhorabuena y las gracias, no todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas...

– Gracias a usted –dice mientras me sonríe y me saluda con un suave movimiento de su mano mientras alcanza a sus compañeros camino hacia el Valhalla, el lugar de los héroes.

– ...Y es esa la historia mía con Stena.

– Sorprendente, entonces cuando ambos decidisteis estar juntos... él, ¿la mató?

– No sólo a ella, sino a toda su familia. Incendió la cabaña donde ella vivía con sus padres y su hermana pequeña dentro, pensando que ella vivía allí conmigo. Y por lo que se vivió atormentado todo lo que le quedó de vida, no por matar a Stena, sino por su familia...

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por el bosque de los espíritus, el uno vistiendo una oscura armadura en cuya hombrera izquierda deja ver la cabeza de Fafnir, el otro vistiendo los ropajes del señor de aquel bosque caminaba presto al paso del otro. En las afueras ya avisaron a otros jóvenes, el ocaso entre las brumas Asgardianas hace que entre los fiordos una pequeña luz anaranjada asome a veces dándole a aquel paisaje un aire fantástico. Cerca de allí otro par de jóvenes esperan, uno de armadura oscura y otra más estilizada, la cual voltea la cara a los jóvenes que se aproximan a ellos mientras el viento del atardecer juega con sus cabellos.

– Es hora de volver al Valhalla chicos.....

Los otros llegan a su altura y caminan firmemente hacia el Palacio Valhalla, donde después de dos años, deben ver con otros ojos las peleas por las armaduras Divinas de Épsilon y Eta.


End file.
